Heaven's Lost Angel
by zeltronica
Summary: Many people in the world make requests in the form of prayer to their varying deities, many of these prayers go unheard.. However sometimes they are heard by the most unlikely of sources. O.O.C. content, Alternate reality story.


**Note: I do not own Ranma ½ or A.M.G. (Ah My Goddess Or any of the characters in this story except the ones I added to make this story interesting.**

**Warning: O.O.C. Content, and alternate reality. Story starts out at Jusenkyo and goes from there, for originality purposes I may change-up some scenes, as well as drop some canon stuff and replace them with an O.C. Plot base.**

**Will not guarantee one Anime/Manga over the other, main character followed is of course Ranma whom may have o.o.c momenta from time to time.. If this possibility doesn't sit well then don't read this story. **

**This is a character merge story fusing Ranma and another well-known Character from Ah My Goddess together. **

**I will not shed a single tear if any of my other stories characters finds a way into this story, nor will I shed a tear if I use some of my very own mechanics from my other stories to drive this story to its conclusion. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Title**

_**Heaven's Lost Angel**_

**by: Zeltronica**

_"The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven.."_

_- John Milton, Paradise Lost._

**H.L.A Ch:1**

It is nearly five o'clock in the afternoon in Jusenkyo valley, located in the Bayankala Mountain Range, South of Mount Kensei, in the Qinghai Province, China. Located in this valley is a very famous training ground which had been used by many a martial artist to hone his or her skills, however over time it had become largely forgotten becoming a thing of myth and mystery.

The Legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo, at least this is how it looks to those who cannot read a word of Chinese otherwise they would have read it as Jusenkyo the Legendary training grounds of (Cursed springs), which is made up of a thousand springs, each with their very own bamboo pole that stood up from they're center.

On the eastern side of the springs was an aging log cabin with a thatch roof,out front was a wood porch, an old rocking chair sat near the entrance, its wooden door was open, a large window over looked the springs.

In this window stood a pudgy gentleman wearing what was reminiscent of a Chinese military soldiers uniform, in his right hand he held a green mug, steam wafted into the air from its hot contents.

He scanned the springs observing the way the sun caused the springs to shimmer, lifting the mug to his lips he sipped on its contents, his green eyes observing fast movement in the distance he lowered his mug setting it on the nearby table.

"Oh Dear what have we here?" he questioned out loud to no one in particular, before making his way out of the house to approach a couple of individual's one looking to be an a rather robust Adult male, as well as a teenage male who were in the process of what he considered to be a martial arts training exercise, course this wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened, many others had also come at this time of the year, for some reason it was like they were drawn to the springs by fate itself.

The teenager that looked between the age of fourteen and fifteen stood at five-one, his eyes a deep blue, his long raven-hair fashioned into a pigtail, his clothing consisting of a white gi, a white belt wrapped around his waist, on his lips he wore a confident smirk, as he scanned his father for any weakness he could exploit.. he was determined to send his father crashing into one of the springs below, since he was sure his father had a similar plan.

The father stood a bit taller than his son, upon looking at him one would think he is overweight and therefore a pushover, however that would be greatly underestimating him since under that exterior he possessed great strength, on his balding head he wore a gray patterned bandanna, his torso he wore a white gi, with a black belt tied around the waist, a pair of wire frame glasses sat over his steel-gray eyes.

The guide hurried as fast as he could, he knew he had to attempt to warn them before Jusenkyo could claim yet another victim, though he had never once truly been able to save any of the individual's who had come before.. he still tried anyways.

"Get ready Oyaji you are going down!" the raven-haired boy called out, gaining a determined expression, his father gained one of his own, preparing to defend called out. "Just you try it boy!"

The two martial artists then launched off their perspective bamboo poles, seeming to battle it out mid-air, before disengaging from one another, taking up positions on another set of poles, this was repeated several times as neither of them seemed to be giving an opening for one another to exploit.

The guide finally in shouting distance called out to the battling duo. "Old sirs and Young sirs.. get down from there very bad if you fall in spring!"

the teenager paused in his battle sparing the pudgy gentleman an inquisitive glance, "What did you say Mr? I can't hear you." he called back, not realizing his father had leaped off his perspective bamboo pole.

"An Opening!" the boy's father called out, as he flew at his son with a drop kick, at which his raven-haired son managed to lean away from the kick which caused him to go past splashing down into the springs.

The raven-haired boy started to snicker until a sickening crack sounded out below him, and to his horror the water in the spring below him seemed to rush at him fast at which he plunged into it, his body started to tingle as if it went numb, he attempted to swim up, but felt as if he was being pulled down deeper into its contents, his strength seeming to have abandoned him.

The last gasp of breath left his body as he inhaled some of the springs contents giving him the sensation he was drowning, before somehow he seemed to be sent quickly to the surface where he emerged, gasping for breath.

The guide now standing at the spring the boy had fallen into looked into its contents observing where once a raven-haired teenager had fallen in was now, a very attractive fare skinned, red-haired girl with cobalt blue eyes, whom seemed to be gulping, taking hold of her water-soaked gi.

"Oh dear young sir.. you fall in Nyannīchuan spring of drowned girl, there very tragic legend of young girl who drowned there two thousand years ago." he read off to the shock stricken girl, from the card he now held in his hand, he seemed to produce from nowhere.

The red-haired girl shrieked as she pulled open her gi revealing her once chiseled chest was now replaced by a bulbous chest.

In a nearby spring an over sized panda pulled itself to shore, a pair of wire frame glasses hung off its right ear, wearing the gi of the boy now girl's father, the guide then read off yet another tragic story from one of his cards about a Panda whom drowned in that particular spring one-thousand fifteen years ago.

The red-haired girl hadn't tried to get out of the spring, however seemed frozen in shock, that is until she turned her head mechanically to the Chinese gentleman. "Eh.. u'm.. I don't suppose there is a way to change us back or even cure us?" she questioned with a slight air of hope, though she seemingly cringed at the sound of her own voice.

The guide gave a confirming nod, going on to explain. "Why yes young sir.. one simply need to add hot water and you may return to birth gender, however upon being doused with cold water you will return to body of young girl. May I suggest you pull yourself out of spring before young sir catches cold?" he offered, at which the red-haired girl without a word slowly trudged out of the spring fixing her panda-bear of a father with a harsh glare that seemed to make him freeze in place, as well as cause him to tremble with fear.

* * *

A few minutes later the martial artist duo were now inside the guides hut, outside it had started to turn to night, the guide was in the process of stoking a fire in the nearby pot belly stove, on top of the stove was a teakettle, a young girl with purple hair, stood at a nearby cabinet surface, she was in the process of preparing ingredients for dinner.

The red-haired girl sat near the right of the stove, wearing nothing but the white towel wrapped around her torso, her panda-bear father sat at the far eastern wall across from her, both seemed unwilling to make eye contact.

The guide sat down on an old rocking chair, in his hand he held a large brown book, on a small inn table standing next to the chair, on this tables surface sat a small jar with a black contents, a quill pen stuck out from the jar, the guide reached over taking hold of the pen.

"May I get your names for my guest book sirs and young sir?" he requested of both the red-haired girl, as well as her Panda-bear of a father.

Ranma frowned, but reluctantly complied. "My name is Ranma.. Saotome Ranma.. and this good for nothin' Panda is Saotome Genma.. my father." she explained in a somewhat somber voice, on her features a mixture between both sadness and anguish.

The Panda revealed to be Genma for his part seemed to be staring off since he was still in shock over the events that had just transpired earlier in the day, his brain seeming to attempt to reboot.

The guide busily wrote down they're names, date and time of cursing, eventually he stood up from his place walking over to a bench picking up a Polaroid camera, setting his book down on the nearby dining room table.

"Young sir could you please stand up and put your back to the bookcase there?" he requested, with his left hand a bookcase that stood nearby that was loaded with old books.

Ranma stood up while keeping the towel firmly wrapped around her torso, walking over to the bookcase she turned to face the guide, her gaze to the floor at the guides feet, before finding herself temporarily blinded.

Once her temporary blindness faded she witness yet another flash as the guide took a picture of her panda-bear father.

"I will need to take your pictures after you return to your birth forms." the guide explained calmly, as he took the two newly made photo's placing them into his guest book.

The purple haired girl paused in her preparation of the meal that was for both her father and two guests. "Papa its nearly ready would you mind finishing it up for me.. I have to return to mother's house.. as it is I am already late." she pointed out.

"Yes I will finish it Plum, tell your Mother I love her and might be stopping by tomorrow." The guide called out, to his daughter, who was in the process of untying the apron she was wearing, before quickly walking over to him giving him a hug, she then quickly left the house.

Ranma watched the girl leave, taking her seat by the stove once more, her sapphire gaze looking to the teakettle as she waited. _'I guess I am gonna have to give pops the thrashing of the lifetime just for appearance sake.' _she thought to herself, when she spared her panda-bear father a glance.

Eventually as Ranma patiently waited around five minutes later she could hear the whistling of the kettle signaling it its contents was hot, her eyes followed the guide as he removed the kettle from the stove, sitting it on the dining room table, though she was eager to use the contents on herself she knew to wait for it to cool a little.

Even Genma-panda was watching the movement of the kettle, the smell of the food the guide's daughter had prepared attacked his senses, his stomach growled loudly due to the hunger he felt.

"There you go sir's wait a few moments before using.. otherwise you will burn yourselves.. only takes warm water to change back not boiling, also pour it over your head as if you would ramen." the guide called out to the martial arts duo, while stirring the pots contents.

Both Ranma and her father stood up, approached the table standing at either side.. both seeming to fix each other with a stare, both seeming poised and ready to battle over whom gets to use the kettle with its precious contents first.

A minute or two more passed by, before they both shot their arms out in a blur, the kettle flying into the air seeming to hover in mid-air, as they attempted to take hold of the kettle, while also jabbing at each other, the red-haired girl's strikes seemed dampened by Genma-panda's fur.

Genma-panda growled in pain as it felt as if he was being shocked, his fur sticking up on end with each strike his son turned daughter had connected with him, he also observed her eyes gain a slight crimson glow to them which caused a shiver to go up his spine as if someone had walked across his grave, her facial features one of determination.

As they fought over the kettle, it had started to gain various dents and hairline fractures, until it couldn't take the punishment any longer when it burst open showering them with its water triggering Genma's curse to transform him back to human form, while all the red-haired girl got for her troubles was a soaked head of hair.

Ranma gritted her teeth in falsetto anguish, glancing down at herself mechanically, visibly starting to shake.

Genma looked to his son turned daughter with worry, observing her features had turned to one of anguish, the guide had turned around observing the red-haired girl with a bewildered expression.

_'How is young sir still a girl?' _the guide internally questioned, since it was obvious the water had worked for Genma, but for some reason it did nothing for the red-haired girl.

"Now.. now boy calm down.. I am sure there is some explanation for this." Genma said, taking a few small steps back from his visibly shaking red-haired son turned daughter.

Ranma gave her father an icy glare, clenching her fists. "O-y-a-j-i.." she growled out every syllable through gritted teeth.

A second later Genma was running for his life, with his red-haired daughter hot on his heels. "Get back here.. Get back here you stupid old man!" she shouted out interrupting the peacefulness of the night.

This went on for several minutes, all the while a raven-haired teen wearing dark forest green pants, yellow ties tied around the calf's, a long-sleeved black-n-yellow t-shirt, on his feet a pair of brown kung-fu slippers, two fangs showing beneath his upper lip, wrapped around the top of his head was a yellow-n-black bandanna.

On his back he had a large brown traveling pack, strapped just under it was a orange bamboo umbrella, he scanned his surroundings observing from his location on a ridge overlooking Jusenkyo, the moon light causing the various springs to gain an eerie shimmer.

_'Ranma must be around here somewhere.'_ he assured himself, giving his surrounds a cursory glance, a look of determination crossing his features. _'Ranma Saotome I will have my revenge!' _he internally promised, upon hearing shouting of a girl's voice, he looked to his right just in time to both see and avoid a man wearing a white gi, with wire frame glasses covering his eye's, he then observed a red-haired girl closing the distance between himself and her, he attempted to dodge, however the girl with lightning reflexes planted a foot on his face, as she leaped over into a tumble, then kept going not seeming to have noticed whom or what she used as a stepping stone.

The boy himself stumbled backwards, falling off the ridge, where he rolled down kicking up dust along the way until coming to rest mere inches from a spring. He slowly stood back up, feeling slight pain in his shoulder from the fall, he looked to the ridge he had just fallen from thankful it wasn't too much of a fall, he then looked to the spring.

"That was close.. I almost ended up soaked." he said aloud followed by a sigh of relief, he then started to walk away when he felt his left foot slip in some mud which sent him falling into the spring.

A moment later, a small black piglet emerged from the spring it had fallen in desperately attempting to swim to shore, a strap of the traveling pack he had carried held tightly in his maw, his clothing floating on the surface of the spring.

_'Damn.. dammit all Ranma you are going to pay for this hell you have put me in!'_ the piglet scornfully thought, as he desperately fought to get back on to the shore of the spring, eventually with determination he managed both pull his little body on to land, and wrestle his travel pack on to dry land as well.

Eventually Genma had stopped running, frantically glancing around at his surroundings, he bent down on one knee rapidly panting for breath. _'Did I lose him?' _he internally questioned, constantly gazing from one sight to another, his attention was then called from above by the sound of someone clearing their throat observing his red-haired daughter perched on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Please boy have mercy!" He pleaded, too tired to run anymore, at which said red-haired girl leaped down from the branch she had been perched proceeding to relentlessly pummel him ignoring his plea.

* * *

The following morning Genma awoke to the sound of thunder, he felt droplets of rain hitting him here and there, opening his eyes observing a storm overhead, then witnessing it turn into a downpour triggering his curse, pain erupting throughout his senses since it felt as if all his bones were rattling as he tried to move.

A few moments later he rolled onto his belly, pushing himself up into a sitting position, scanning his surrounding he observed a nearby stick about four feet in length, taking hold of it in his paws he slowly used it to get to a standing position, proceeding to make his way back to the guides hut, along the way scooping up a black piglet whom was too frozen in shock to run away.

After ten minutes of walking in the rain Genma-panda was greeted by the sight of the guide's hut, which currently looked rather peaceful, the windows dark due to the curtains that were drawn closed he continued on until he arrived at the door, reaching up he slid it open his gaze falling to the right causing him to momentarily shrink back at the sight of his red-haired daughter whom was snoozing peacefully in the futon the guide had most likely provided.

The piglet in his arms had finally got over its initial shock and had started to struggle, the Jusenkyo guide was currently sitting at the dining room table, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Oh sir you must be tired from all that running around last night.. I guess you decided to hunt your own breakfast." the guide called out, as he sat his mug down, standing up crossing the distance between the Panda and himself.

Genma offered the piglet to the guide, whom took the proffered piglet, carrying him over to a pot with boiling water. "I make too too delicious treat for you sir.. sweet and sour pork with white rice!" he called out before tossing the piglet into the pots boiling contents.

Then both Genma-panda and the guide's eye's opened wide as saucers when a brown-haired, fang-toothed boy jumped out of the pot, covering his crotch with his hands screaming out. "Hot!" somehow not at all waking the slumbering girl.

"Oh sir we can't eat this one he human." the guide called out, while the the brown-haired young man had calmed down turning his attention not to the pair, but to the red-haired girl from the night before whom had caused him to fall in, he then turned his head mechanically back to the guide.

Genma groaned inwardly, his stomach growling violently, the ears atop his head perking up when his potential meal finally spoke up half shouting. "What the Hell is going on and who are you people?"

"Please Young sir calm down.. like yourself these two individual's have fallen in springs.. Old sir didn't know that animals around her could be potential victims of Jusenkyo's cursed springs.. each spring with its very own tragic story." the guide responded, producing one of his many cards reading it off explaining. "You young sir have fallen into Heitowennīchuan; spring of drowned black piglet.. there very tragic story of black piglet that drowned there nine hundred year ago."

Genma, along with the guide and the raven-haired boy turned just as Ranma had begun to stir, for her part she remained largely asleep, rolling onto her right side, scratching at her belly with her left hand, her left leg re-positioning itself until her knee was against her chest. "Knock it off Oyaji I am tryin' ta make our dinner." she muttered in her sleep.

The raven-haired boy then turned his attention back to the guide starting to speak up when the red-haired girl called out in her sleep. "I said knock it off!" she shouted out, kicking out with her left leg delivering a powerful kick to his groin, which caused him to fall to his knees due to the pain shooting throughout his nervous system causing him to pass out, hitting the floor with a loud thud, both the guide and Genma-panda both cringed in unison.

"That'l teacha..." Ranma trailed in her sleep, rolling over onto her left side facing the wall while instinctively scratching the back of her neck with her right hand.

**Three hours later...**

The fang-toothed boy awoke, looking up to an unfamiliar ceiling, he then slowly sat up still feeling rather sore between the legs, his brown eyes fell on a young purple hair girl who was In the process of sweeping the floor, looking up from what she was doing making brief eye contact pausing in her work.

"Ah your awake, Papa left a few hours ago to take the other two guests out of the valley.. You are welcome to rest here until he gets back.. I am sure he will be glad to escort you out of the valley as well." the purple haired girl called, going back to what she was doing.

She continued to sweep, then paused once more. "By the way may I get your name for the guest book please?" she queried, leaning the broom against the wall, before walking over taking hold of her father's book, along with the quill pen.

"Hibiki Ryoga." the boy calmly replied, glancing down at the futon he was sitting on it was the same one the red-haired girl had been sleeping on from before she sent him into the world of unconsciousness.

A thundering headache wracked his brain a moment, he looked to the purple-haired girl. "And your name?" he requested.

"My name is Plum.. well Mr. Hibiki do you need anything.. something to eat perhaps?" the girl revealed to be plum queried, while putting both the book and the pen down, picking up a camera to take a quick picture of the boy revealed to be Ryoga.

Reaching up with his right hand he scratched at the bridge of his nose, saying. "I don't suppose you have something for a headache would you? Maybe even some ice?"

"We don't have any ice Mr. Hibiki.. but I do have some herbs that will help with your headache." Plum called in a cheerful voice, walking over to a cabinet opening its door, she then grabbed several items and walked them over to the dining room table and started preparing some medicine for her house guest.

"I don't suppose you have seen a boy about my height.. with blue eyes and raven-hair he likes to tie his hair into a pigtail.. he also is a martial artist his name is Saotome Ranma?" Ryoga questioned, while he watched the purple-haired girl work.

The girl considered the boys words a moment, shaking her head. "No no-one like that around here.. the young red-haired girl and that old man have been our first visitors here in three months.. if I ever see the boy you mention I will let you know next time you come around here.. though best if you go as far away as possible from this place.. very tragic place.. very unforgiving to those already cursed."

**Thieving Panda**

Half a day later the guide lead the martial artist duo one whom had at some point transformed back into his perspective curse into a village that was on the way out of Jusenkyo valley, one of three ethnic groups dominated primarily via women, storm clouds were slowly moving in blocking the sunlight every few moments, a large crowed of women stood in a circle, in the middle was a log suspended from two other logs via rope, on top of this log stood two young women.

To Ranma the one on the left a lavender-haired girl looked rather beautiful from a distance, dressed in white silk pants most likely, a light purple silk blouse with long sleeves, her hands clutching two mace like weapons. The other on the other hand Ranma had almost mistaken her for a man since this woman looked rather butch, with exception the two globe like objects protruding just beneath her one-piece outfit, clutched in her hands was a over sized club.

"Here sirs we have arrived in Joketsuzoku village which is home to Amazon woman's, and it would seem you are lucky they seem to be holding their annual tournament." the guide called, walking over to a log to sit down to watch the duel in process to rest his tired legs.

Ranma walked over sitting next to him, her trained eyes scanning the two combatants. _'The victor to this match is already decided.' _she inwardly observed, unnoticed by her Genma-panda was busying himself with eating food off what appeared to be a banquet that had been set out, since his son turned daughter had seen fit to leave him with nothing but table scraps since the incident that left them both cursed.

Also he didn't know when he would be able to eat this well in the long run, after all Ranma did the bulk of the supply gathering, cooking.. and was the one who decided when and how much they would get to eat each day of their journey, though he wasn't sure when this became the case.. it just happened sometime after her twelfth birthday.

Though when they did have food it was a constant battle leaving one of them starving usually Ranma until the next meal, justified as training of course, but if Ranma was angry with him neither of them would be eating.. he only knew how to cook certain things being fish and ramen noodles. If he wanted a variety he had to rely on Ranma for the most part.

Ranma continued watching the duel in process, the lavender-haired girl eventually defeating her opponent and was in the process of celebrating her victory, her attention was then called away from the Amazon girl by the guides voice.

"Oh Sir what are you doing?" the guide called out with concern, Ranma's eyes narrowing on her father who was busying himself with feeding his maw, not bothering to spare any attention to the guide.

_'Unbelievable!' _she thought to herself, before hearing yet another voice call out this time feminine in origin.

"She say You there girl why you let your pet eat my prize?" the guide relayed to his red-haired companion.

Ranma shook her head at this. "Tell her the Panda isn't mine.. and that she can do with him as she pleases." she stated, not at all wishing to claim responsibility for her fathers actions, this intern seemed to hurt Genma's feelings since he was looking directly at her in surprise, and had stopped eating.

The guide then relayed Ranma's words to the girl, at which the lavender-haired girl fixed the panda with a glare, turning her attention back to the red-haired girl, then speaking to the guide.

"She say that it is too coincidental that a foreign girl would arrive in the village, and that a Panda also would show up to eat my prize he obviously belongs to you and therefore you must pay for the banquet your pet has eaten." he relayed, at which Ranma gritted her teeth fixing her panda-bear father a glare.

The crowed had surrounded them, making sure the red-haired girl couldn't just simply attempt to escape, an aging chibi like elder with white hair, dressed in green-n-red robes sat perched upon an old gnarled staff watching this event from her place at the judges stand.

_'Again he gets me in trouble.. last time it was over a bag of rice he stole.. even though he knew I could have traded for it if he had just asked.. The guy made me work like a dog in his rice fields for an entire week just to pay off that one bag.' _she indignantly thought to herself, observing her surroundings, noticing her chances of escape were rather slim.

Scanning her surroundings once more, a look of perplexity overtaking her features, she then exhaled a slight breath resigning herself to her possible fate, she then fixed the Amazon with her sapphire gaze.

"I guess if that feast was your prize I am sorry for what the stupid Panda has done.. I challenge you to a duel.. if I beat you then you will no longer have a reason to be angry over what he has done.. and we will leave your village immediately and never return." Ranma called out, the guide quickly relaying her words, the Amazon gained an amused expression, giving an agreeing nod of her head.

A few minutes later both Ranma and her lavender-haired opponent stood atop the challenge log, the aging elder scanning both of them with her eyes, while a second aging elder dressed in brown robes did the same.

"Ke Lun.. you think your Great Granddaughter Shanpu win this one?" the brown robed elder questioned, raising a curious brow.

The Amazon woman revealed to be Ke Lun continued to scan the red-haired girl. "I prefer not to make any judgment at this time." she responded, going on to ponder her great granddaughter's current opponent.

_'An outsider girl with such a powerful confident fighting aura is intriguing.'_ she thought to herself, feeling rather impressed, though there was something off about this outsider, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

A moment passed when finally both Ranma and Shanpu finally engaged one another, the red-haired girl blocking one strike after another with her forearms that the lavender-haired girl could dish out, eventually the red-haired girl put the Amazon girl on the retreat, and then it was Shanpu's turn to put her on the retreat.

This stalemate went on for several minutes, both combatants disengaged from one another, Shanpu then leaped over in a front flip landing behind her red-haired opponent, whom twirled around to face her, barely blocking a swift kick the Amazon attempted to connect with her ribs, instead was caught at which the red-haired girl took hold of her left calf she then pulled the Amazon forward, slamming one swift strike after another into Shanpu's ribs, before pushing her away, and back flipping away, assuming an actually defensive stance.

To those watching it would appear the two combatants were close in skill, however to Ke Lun whom could tell Shanpu was trying really hard and giving it her all, while the red-haired girl whom had remained mostly on defense, appeared to her trained eyes to be holding back.

Shanpu gritted her teeth, smoke wafted from several scorch marks on her blouse directly over her ribs which were quite sore, her hair felt charged with static electricity.

_'What kind of technique is she using?' _she wondered, since looking to the red-haired girl's hands revealed nothing out of the ordinary, she then looked to her red-haired opponent observing her eyes seemed to glow the color of brimstone for a brief instant.

_'Dammit.. what is wrong with me why am I feeling tired all the sudden?' _Ranma internally questioned, her energy feeling sapped as if she was in need of a good nights rest.

Shampu didn't give her opponent much time to think on her current predicament, as she rushed forward lifting her maces up readying for an overhead strike on the red-haired girl, she leaped up into the air, just as the red-haired girl kicked up her left leg connecting with her right mace knocking it out of her hand.

She then swung in with her left connecting with the Ranma's shoulder which caused her to slowly fall to her right, however she managed to right herself, taking hold of the shaft of the mace yanking it hard towards her.

Ranma once she had pulled the lavender-haired girl forward, threw six fast paced strikes into her abdomen, finally leaping into a viscous roundhouse kick that propelled her opponent off the challenge log and into the crowd. A moment later an Amazon woman joined her on the challenge log raising her left hand in victory.

The red-haired girl fell to one knee, her left hand still held by the Amazon, a moment later she herself fell off the log as consciousness soon fled from her, Genma-panda catching his now slumbering child mid-fall.

Shanpu lay in the spot she had landed, convulsing as if she had been struck by lightning, eventually her body was still, with exception of her steady breaths, consciousness soon fleeing her.

**Two days later**

Ranma awoke gazing to an unfamiliar ceiling, feeling something cool and damp she reached up with her left hand removing a damp cloth from her forehead, turning her head to the left she observer her now human father leaning against the wall of the room she currently was in, she also noticed her crimson hair was loose from its pigtail.

Slowly sitting up she observed she was sitting in a bed made of straw, the walls of the structure appeared to be made of some type of wood, the scanning her surroundings revealed what appeared to be a small living room that was sparsely furnished, with a potbelly stove, a small table sat next to a window which gave a possible view into the village, sunlight poured in shining on to the floor, dust particles were visible in the air due to the shining light.

On the table stood a small candle stand, an unlit candle sat in its center, two wooden chairs sat at either side of the table, a brown bearskin rug covered the rooms center flooring. A door sat on the east wall she assumed might be the structures exit, and one on the north wall that probably lead to what she figured to be a storeroom.

Turning her attention back to her father who was in the process of stirring she raised her right hand towards him calling out the words. "Sleep." at which he ceased his stirring.

A moment later with the same hand she snapped her fingers and her travel pack appeared on the bed beside her, she then opened its top flap, retrieving a large bottle of saké, along with a small cup used for drinking.

A moment later she opened the bottle pouring some of the contents into the cup, replaced the cap on the bottle reaching over taking the cup in hand, bringing it to her lips and sipping from its contents.

"Oh that hit the spot." she said aloud to no one in particular, raising her left hand she waved it in the air at which a light pink translucent screen appeared, she then started to input commands muttering the words. "Figures the curse would glitch up.. no matter I don't need that form to do what needs to be done to complete my long-term agenda."

"Now then just need to tweak the system a bit." she called out cheerfully, as she input yet more commands into the console, once satisfied she waved her hand over the screen at which it vanished just as quickly as it appeared, then she turned her attention back to the bottle opening it, then filling her cup once more before replacing the cap, then picked the cup off sipping from its contents.

Footsteps then sounded out just behind the door drawing Ranma's attention, before a brief knock was heard before the door swung open to reveal two individual's one being the lavender-haired girl from before, whom glared daggers at her as soon as she stepped into the room.

The other was the white-haired elder whom was pogoing on an old gnarled staff, shutting the door behind her as she did so.

"I trust you slept well young lady?" the aging elder asked using rather flawless Japanese, upon stopping in front of the bed that the crimson-haired girl currently occupied.

Ranma gave a confirming nod, pouring herself yet another drink before sipping its contents causing the elder to perk an eyebrow, and the lavender-haired girl to gain a look of confusion.

"Great Grandmother is that sake?" she queried in her home tongue which was Mandarin.

The aging elder gazed to Ranma tilting her head ever so slightly. "Indeed it is Shanpu.. but just cause this one is drinking it doesn't mean you should as well.. your skills will dull." she replied in Mandarin before addressing the outsider girl once more.

"Your father allows a martial artist of your caliber to drink child.. or are you simply sneaking drinks while he is asleep?" the elder questioned, quite curious.

Ranma looked to the ghoulish woman, pouring another glass from the bottle. "Its my sake I will do what I want with it Elder Cologne.. 'sides I ain't a little kid I am fifteen soon to be sixteen years old." she casually replied, before sipping from the cups contents.

"How did you know my name?" the woman revealed to be Cologne, questioned with a taken aback look to her features.

Ranma chuckled at the question. "The Guide told me about this village before we arrived.. I just simply guessed you had to be the head honcho here specially the way she had just addressed you.. and turns out my guess was right." she casually explained, before finishing her cups contents.

"Indeed; Well it would appear you know who I am, but it would seem you have yet to introduce yourself to me or my Great Granddaughter Shanpu here." Cologne stated coolly, looking to the red-head expectantly.

Ranma went about pouring herself yet some more of the bottles contents into her cup. "Fu fu fu.. Indeed I am sorry how rude of me not to introduce myself Great Elder my name is Saotome Ranma I am the heir to the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts.. and this good for nothin' Ol' man here is my father Saotome Genma, however I am sure you already knew that info." she casually replied, sipping from the contents of her cup, while replacing the cap on the bottle, and letting it fall to her side onto the bed.

"Indeed he introduced himself earlier before we had you brought here." Cologne casually replied, as the red-head tilted her head back downing the rest of her cups contents, then proceeded to put both the bottle of sake along with the cup into her travel pack.

Ranma looked to the diminutive elder in an appraising manner. "Look lets cut to the chase Ol' lady.. I am not interested in what you are selling.. I vowed to Shanpu there should I win I would leave with my Pops and never return and I aim to keep my word."

"Your rather impatient child.. I have nothing I wish to sell you.. however I did have an offer if you would be willing to hear me out?" Cologne requested, Shanpu looked to the red-head with a blank expression, her right index finger tapping the hilt of a knife that was sheathed under her belt.

Ranma seemed to gain a contemplative expression, shaking her head side to side. "Selling and requests, and offers go hand in hand in my book.. however I sup'os it wouldn't hurt if I listen to your offer so go ahead I will listen for now." she dully replied.

"I first would like to say you seem to be a skilled young warrior.. and it would also seem to me that you and your father are either on a long training journey, or you are simply wandering martial artist drifting from one place to another.. I am here to offer you friendship as well as a place within our tribe."

She paused for breath before continuing. "That would mean no more wandering, no more day-to-day worries your father will no longer have to steal his meals and you will no longer have to pay for his mistakes.. would this interest you child?" Cologne offered, looking to the red-head whom seemed to roll her words over in her mind.

Ranma considered the elders word's a moment, raising an intrigued brow. "You are offering me a place within your tribe.. it sounds nice but what are you wanting from me?"

"We are a tribe of powerful warriors, we also seek to increase this power by extending offers like this to young warriors such as yourself who are without a place to truly call home.. we would expect as an honorary Amazon that you would uphold our values and share any techniques you as a martial artist have to offer to your fellow sisters; and in times of crisis lend your strength to the tribe in defense of our borders." Cologne explained coolly, her gaze not once wavering from the red-head.

Ranma absorbed the elder's words considering her next words. "So you basically want me to share with the tribe my martial arts secrets and become a valuable asset for the tribe..but what do I get in return besides just a place to call home?"

"The trade will be equal I can assure you.. we will offer the same in return and train you in our ways and customs, by the time we are done with you your fighting ability will increase ten fold." Cologne replied, her features a blank mask.

Ranma considered the trade-off a moment. _'Not much they really can offer me.. I say yes they would be pleased.. I say no they will not simply allow me to leave either they will most likely pursue me using any means they have at they're disposal..that and they have powerful anti-magic wards they nearly sapped me dry must be one hell of a priest or priestess to have set them up.. I can't afford to loiter here much longer if I expect to keep under his radar.. coming to this village has complicated things for me.' _

After some Deliberation she looked to the white-haired elder. "It sounds like a really good offer.. may I have a night to think on it?. I have to speak with pops before I go making any decisions that would affect us both."

"You may have your time child.. we can discuss your answer tomorrow morning; in the meantime feel free to explore the village and get a feel for life here you are our guest not a prisoner you may come and go as you wish." Cologne stated, before gesturing to her great granddaughter, at which both left the hut.

Watching the door shut Ranma let out a long drawn sigh, before looking through her travel pack, once she was sure everything was there she got up off the bed, slinging the pack over her shoulders, she then paused a moment giving the hut a cursory glance.

A few more minutes went by before she finally grabbed up her father's pack slinging its right strap over her right shoulder, she then grabbed hold of her father, then flames erupted from the floor engulfing them, then the flames were extinguished just as quickly as they appeared leaving the house empty.

Meanwhile outside the hut not far away Cologne had ceased her pogo, looking towards the house as she sensed magic in the air. _'It is as I thought.. she possess the ability to use magic a very rare trait these days.. this will definitely be a worthy endeavor.'_

"That was fast I guess she has no interest in our offer Shanpu gather two warriors of your choosing, as well as Dove our priestess she can both protect you from her magics as well as help lead you to the outsider girl no matter where she may go or hide.. you are to pursue and bring her back here by any means necessary child.. and do bring her back alive the Goddess wouldn't be pleased if such a powerful warrior was lost to us."

"Yes Great Grandmother I will go at once." Shanpu called, at which she seemed to vanish from sight.

**Loitering...**

A few hours later in a high-end hotel room somewhere in Seoul, South Korea Genma was asleep on what appeared to be a western style bed, the blanket that covered him was made of pure white silk, nearby on a black oak dresser stood a thirty-two inch television, its screen depicting a news woman in the process of giving a five-day forecast, the sound was low so as to not wake him.

Both his and his daughters packs were laying near the door, Ranma herself seemed to be lounging in what appeared to be a medium-sized hot tub in the middle of the room, in her hand was the cup from earlier, she brought it to her lips sipping its contents, while watching the weather report. _'Hmm the weather report seems rather dreary.. guess it will do since it should take the Amazons sometime to get here I guess I can take it easy for a little while.'_ she thought to herself, sparing a glance to her father whom was in the process of sitting up.

_'My my did my spell wear off already.. oh well doubt he will care after all the liqueur bar over there should keep him out of my hair for a little while.. those damn infernal anti-magic wards sure took a lot out of me.. almost caused me to lose to some girl at that.' _she inwardly complained.

Genma let out a long drawn out yawn before taking in his surroundings feeling slightly hung over, he then looked over observing his son turned daughter was in what appeared to be a hot tub setup in the middle of the room. "Boy where are we?" he asked in curiosity since he could have sworn they had been in a more primitive setting.

"Jeez Pops your finally awake.. We are in Seoul, South Korea.. course not surprised you aren't aware considering you've been drinkin' yourself silly for the last three weeks." Ranma carefully lied, turning her attention back to the television that now depicted a soccer game.

Genma let a long drawn out sigh escape his lips. _'Maybe I should lay off the alcohol for a little while.'_ he thought to himself, continuing to scan his surroundings. "How did we manage to afford such an expensive looking hotel room boy?" he probed since he was quite curious.

"Well I was draggin' your sorry butt down the street in the rain cause you got drunk and passed out at that brothel down the street.. and well the manager of the place came out to help me carry you inside and well I gave him a sob story and well me being a girl he decided to take pity on us and hooked us up with a room free of charge." Ranma casually lied once again, reaching over taking hold of her sake bottle pouring some more of its contents into her cup.

Genma absorbed his son turned daughter's words, gaining a slim smile. "That's my boy a regular chip off the old block." he called out with some laughter at the end._** -To be continued**_


End file.
